1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to taping apparatus, in particular to taping apparatus which can apply an adhesive tape around a closed-loop shaped object (e.g. a neck band formed within a horizontal deflection coil of a deflection yoke) in a continuous operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, apparatus for taping an adhesive tape around an object typically has a construction as shown in FIG. 1. When a tape 6 is unwound and lowered an a predetermined distance from the tape reel 4, and then moved toward the object by a moving member 5a, horizontal and vertical moving rollers 1a and 1b which are respectively displaced by a horizontally movable cylinder 1 and a vertically movable cylinder 2 will apply the tape around the peripheral surface of the object 3. With the conventional taping apparatus constructed in this manner, a length of the tape 6 moved toward the object 3 is cut by a tape cutter 7 and then adhered on the peripheral surface of the object 3 by the horizontally and vertically moving rollers 1a and 2b, which are moved forward and backward by the cylinders 1 and 2, respectively.
However, the taping apparatus of the above type has disadvantages in that its taping operation should be precisely conducted since the tape 6 is applied while the two cylinders 1 and 2, which are independent from each other, perform linear displacements in a connective manner, and in that the time needed for the taping operation is very long since those cylinders move alternately and sequentially. Furthermore, the winding turns of the tape are relatively limited since the tape may deviate from the determined running path during the taping operation and the apparatus lacks compatibility since the mechanical conditions have to be changed whenever the types and sizes of objects to be taped are varied.
The present invention is conceived to solve the problems of the prior art and the purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved taping apparatus which comprises a cam mechanism and a belt member disposed around the circumferential surface of the cam mechanism, whereby the belt member rotating along the periphery of the cam mechanism can continuously apply a tape around a peripheral surface of the object, in particular in the shape of a closed-loop, while the object is disposed within the central space of the cam mechanism, so that the tape can be automatically applied around the object and the productivity can be improved.
In order to achieve the above purpose, the present invention provides taping apparatus characterized in that it comprise an annular cam mechanism supported at both sides by frames and having an entrance formed through a part of the cam mechanism, through which entrance the object to be taped can be introduced into the central space of the cam mechanism; an annular belt member loosely encompassing the peripheral surface of the cam mechanism and extended across the entrance, so that when the object is introduced into the central space of the cam mechanism through the entrance, the belt member can be stretched and bring the tape into tight contact with the surface of the object; and means for rotating the cam mechanism so that the belt member can continuously contact the peripheral surface of the object and simultaneously apply the tape around the object.